


Bruises. (Promptober #1)

by DestinyFreeReally



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Series, canon typical mentions of logan's childhood abuse, well... hints more than mentions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 09:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12251718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinyFreeReally/pseuds/DestinyFreeReally
Summary: Pre-Series.    "I swear to god, Logan, you are the most accident-prone freakazoid I've ever made out in a pool with," Lily teased emptily, kissing the collarbone-bruise fashion statement Logan was sporting with his swim trunks.Based off the Promptober prompt #1: bruise.





	Bruises. (Promptober #1)

     "I swear to god, Logan, you are the most accident-prone freakazoid I've ever made out in a pool with," Lily teased emptily, kissing the collarbone-bruise fashion statement Logan was sporting with his swim trunks.   
  
     "Should I be concerned about how highly specific that sentence was? Sure you don't want to amend it to the most accident-prone freakazoid you've ever made out with in the  _deep end_ of a pool, or perhaps during daylight savings time?" Laughing and swatting away Lily's play-slap, Logan deflected effortlessly.   
  
     "That looks pretty bad, Logan, have you put anything on it? Neosporin or bruise-balm or something?" With just a glance of her eyes, from across the pool- Veronica was always careful not to  _inspect_ \- she thought she saw markings more consistent with a palm print than the surfboard Logan said had caught hit him coming off a wave.   
  
     "Oh, Veronica the mama bird, go- let her take your temperature," pushing back from Logan in the pool, Lily dunked herself under the water, swimming a few feet away.   
  
     "Really, I heal quick," Logan shook his head, splashing Veronica's way, "And I don't feel a  _bit_ feverish," he added, teasing the concern off her face. 


End file.
